ADMINISTRATIVE OVERSIGHT ? PROJECT SUMMARY / ABSTRACT The overall goal of the Administrative Oversight component (Admin Oversight) is to coordinate the development and high impact functioning of a national center (NC) at the Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC) to support researchers in the field of neuromodulation for rehabilitation (NM4R). In order for the NC NM4R to exert a sustained, powerful influence on the field of NM4R, we oversee numerous individual component functions to ensure a cohesive program that aligns with the needs of the research community and actively contributes to the coalescing of research priorities. The PD/PI leads Admin Oversight and manages all necessary functions with input and assistance from the Executive Committee who have diverse expertise and experience in NM4R, and the External Advisory Board (comprised of 5 eminent scientists who represent the broad NM4R research community and provide objective oversight, evaluation, and strategic interactions to optimize the Center?s impact). Admin Oversight integrates diverse visionary leadership, sound operations and fiscal management, coordination with NCMRR program staff and Network centers, and a multifaceted evaluation plan to ensure NC NM4R success. Our work is organized under these Specific Aims: AIM 1. Leadership and Oversight. The Executive Committee (EC) provides balanced leadership, program integration, oversight and accountability for all NC NM4R programs, services, and interactions. AIM 2. Strategic Planning and Collaboration. Our guiding principle is that the center must impact the NIH Research Plan for Rehabilitation (RPR) priorities. Thus, the organizing structure and operational plan serve to ensure this impact ? from decision-making processes that require explicit mapping of investments to RPR priorities, to a robust evaluation program that ensures responsiveness to the rehabilitation research community. AIM 3. Operations and Fiscal Management, The PD/PI oversees an administrative infrastructure that ensures efficient implementation of Executive Committee decisions, sound fiscal management, and compliance with federal and local regulations. AIM 4. Program Evaluation. The Evaluation Director is responsible for developing an integrated, long-term evaluation plan to ensure quality control of programs and continual improvement responsive to research community needs as well as document the impact of the NC NM4R on the research community. AIM 5. Prioritizing Investigator/Collaboration Opportunities and Pilot Study Funding. This aim defines the framework for acceptance for workshops, advanced hands-on training programs and consultative services. The EC also prioritizes individual pilot studies for funding. In each of these functions, the EC acts like an NIH Council, setting priorities based on the results of a first-level merit review by a separate review group and strategic criteria. AIM 6. Diversity Planning. The Executive Committee is responsible for approving diversity recruitment and retention strategies to be operationalized by the Program Manager under the PD/PI?s oversight.